There's Still Hope Left
by Shadows Concealed In Darkness
Summary: Yami reflects on what happened during the duel Yugi's soul was taken.Crappy description,oh well.This is my first fic,so please cut me some slack.One-shot taking place on the train the gang takes after Yugi's soul is taken.Flashbacks(WAY too many in my opinion)from episode 158 during the Orichalcos arc.Please R&R and enjoy.


I stare out the window at the passing scenery.I vaguely notice Tea's attempts to make small talk. What happened to me? Why does everything hurt? My soul hurts,my head hurts. I can't even think right. Somewhere in the background Tea sneezes. I'm not paying attention. Tea frowns slightly,then her eyes brighten and she points out the window.

"Woah,the view is awesome!Come on,check it out!"

I can't believe after all I've done,Tea is still trying to cheer me up.I bet everyone still hates me though. Why wouldn't they after what I let happen to Yugi?

_FlashBack_

_"Time to seal you away Pharaoh",Raphael says,smirking._

_I stare at the ground in defeat._  
_"I lost,and now my soul is about to be taken. This is all my fault.",I think hoplessly._

_Suddenly,someone shoves me out of the seal from behind. __**Yugi!?**_  
_"Yugi,no!What're you doing here?"_  
_Yugi smiles._

_"It only needs one of us,so I'm letting the seal take me instead."_

_I stare at Yugi while what he just said registers."No!Yugi!"_  
_But it's too late,the seal rises up,taking Yugi with it._

_"Yugi,how could I do this to you?",is my last thought before I black out._

_EndFlashBack_

"Florida has the best beaches! Aw man,I think I forgot to pack my bathing suit!"

"..."

Tea frowns in concern when I don't answer her.  
"Come on,you gotta cheer up! I promise we'll get Yugi back. But in the mean time,you can't just sit around moping. It might feel better to talk about it. We could even come up with a plan together!"

I know Tea's just trying to help,but I think I need some time alone to think.  
I stand up and glance at Tea. "I'm sorry Tea."

I walk down the isle towards the door. I can't believe I let Yugi's soul be taken,it should have been _my _soul that was captured by the seal,it should be_ me _who's trapped right now,not Yugi. Raphael's probably right,I probably _was _an evil king,and I probably _did _almost destroy the world.

I open the door and look out another window."How could have be so selfish?",I think,"I gave into my inner darkness,and Yugi paid the price for my actions."

_FlashBack_

_"For my next sacrifice I choose...my useless Dark Magician Girl!" I point at the Dark Magician Girl,grinning._

_Dark Magician Girl looks back at me in surprise._

_"Go on!",I yell. Dark Magician Girl sets herself atop Catapult Turtle._

_"Fire Catapult!",I command. Dark Magican Girl flies towards Raphael's side of the field. "Yes...",I think to myself,"I have almost won this duel!"_

_SkipAhead_

_"You let your rage take over,now stare into the eyes of your monsters!",Raphael commands me._

_All my monsters...Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, among others of my trusted monsters._

_"Please forgive me for what I've done to you!",I plead,but to no avail._

_"It's to late now",says Raphael,"So say good-bye to your soul!Gaurdian Eatos,destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"._

_Guardian Eatos strikes and my life points hit 0._

_EndFlashBack_

"Dammit!",I yell,punching the wall as hard as I can,angry with myself. Angry at everything. But that's what started this mess,I couldn't control my anger and it caused Yugi to be captured. Suddenly,the tears start before I can stop them. I slide down to the floor,realizing how tired I am. I feel like I'm being weighed down by a ton of bricks. I continue to cry,I couldn't stop the tears if I tried. I feel broken and defeated inside.

"I've lost him forever."

Why did I play that card? Why the hell did I play that damn card!? Yugi _warned _me not to play that card. But I didn't listen to him,I let my rage take over and Yugi's the one who suffered.

_FlashBlack_

_"Now you have one turn left before you lose. There's only one way to save yourself and you know what I'm talking about! Now play the card I gave you!,"Raphael yells at me._

_"No Pharaoh!",pleaded Yugi,"Please,there's another way out of this!"_

_"If I lose now,then two worlds will be destroyed! I __**won't **__lose this duel! I'll take you down Raphael!",I yell,"So I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands."_

_Raphael smirks and draws five more cards._  
_"Now you're just stalling."_

_I draw my cards and see what I have._  
_"I'm out of options! There's only one card in my hand that can free Timaeus so I can win the duel!,"I think,"I must play The Seal of Orichalcos!"_

_I grab the card from my hand procced to play it._

_"Pharaoh,no!"_

_"Huh?"_  
_Yugi had grabbed hold of my arm before I could play the card._  
_"Let go."_

_"No!You don't know what you're doing!"_

_"Let go!"_

_"Listen to me!This card is affecting your mind!",Yugi yells._

_"We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see?",I ask,"Trust me!It's the only way Yugi,we must do this. Now let me go!"_

_I pull my arm from Yugi's grasp as he looks at me with pleading eyes,"Please don't play that card..."._

_But I wasn't listening,rage had taken over as I yelled out,"Now I activate,The Seal of Orichalcos!"._

_Raphael's face showed no expression as I activated the card._

_I quickly realize my mistake too little,too late."What have I done?"_  
_The seal starts at my feet,encircling me in a green light,then quickly extends,covering the whole field.I can no longer see or sense Yugi._

_"Nice work Pharaoh,I knew you had it in you.",Raphael says,smirking,"Now let's see what the Orichalcos reveals about you. Are good,or are you evil?"_

_The seal appears on my forehead and my eyes are glazed with red._

_"So tell me,"he asks,"how do you feel?"_

_I felt powerful,but that feeling came with a price..._

_EndFlashBack_

I lift my head up,I'm still crying though. I think about what Tea told me right before I left our seats.

_"You can't just sit around moping."_

Tea's right,I can't just keep wallowing in sorrow. But I miss Yugi so much it hurts,he's my partner and my first friend and I need to get him back. I sit there and think for a minute. I've been gone for a while now. I should go see how the gang's doing. Things tend to happen when I'm gone.I learned that during Battle City.I stand up and dry my eyes. Maybe,like Tea said,we could come up with a plan together. For now I can only hope.

But as long as I still have hope,I still have a chance at saving Yugi.


End file.
